The Smurfs (2011)
The Smurfs is a live-action/3D CGI animated movie developed by Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company, which was released in theaters on July 29, 2011. It stars Anton Yelchin, Neil Patrick Harris, Jayma Mays, George Lopez, Fred Armisen, John Oliver, Alan Cumming, Katy Perry, Hank Azaria and Jonathan Winters. Plot As the Smurfs get ready for the Blue Moon Festival, Papa Smurf sees in his cauldron a vision of Clumsy Smurf reaching for a dragon wand and the Smurfs in cages while Gargamel laughs. Not wanting this vision to come true, Papa Smurf disallows Clumsy to pick Smurf Roots. Clumsy disobeys Papa and ends up unintentionally leading Gargamel and Azrael to the village. The Smurfs all flee for their lives while Clumsy unknowingly runs towards the Forbidden Falls, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy and Gutsy running after him. They find him at the edge of a cliff, and while trying to help him up, they are sucked into a gigantic vortex that spirits them to present day New York City. To make matters worse, Gargamel and Azrael follow them through the vortex. The Smurfs end up in the apartment of Patrick and Grace Winslow, a married and expectant couple, and their Basset Hound Elway. After introducing themselves and explaining their situation, the Winslows befriend them and allow them to stay in their apartment. The next day, needing to find a "star gazer" (a telescope), the Smurfs follow Patrick to his workplace at Anjelou Cosmetics, misunderstanding the previous explanation of his job as fortune-telling. He calls Grace to pick them up. However, having extracted "Smurf essence" from a lock of Smurfette's hair, Gargamel also arrives at Anjelou Cosmetics and ends up being treated favorably by Patrick's boss Odile when he uses most of his acquired magic on her elderly mother by restoring her youth and attractiveness. But Gargamel resumes his search upon recognizing Patrick and following him to FAO Schwarz, but gets arrested after stealing a leaf blower and for causing chaos in the store with some customers while trying to catch the Smurfs. Gargamel manages to bust out of prison with the aid of flies (he encountered a moth and told it to bring him eagles to help him escape). By that time, Papa Smurf manages to calculate the night he and the others can get home. But first, he must figure out the spell to do so. Patrick tells them that there is an old bookstore in the city near Anjelou Cosmetics that may contain the spell Papa Smurf needs. Meanwhile, Patrick bonds with the Smurfs after sending what he believed to be his finished advertisement to be published. However, the next day, Patrick learns that Clumsy accidentally attached Patrick's first attempt at the advertisement (a blue-moon themed image that Patrick was not confident enough to submit) and he loses his temper before walking out on both the Smurfs and Grace to save his job. Forced to search on their own, the Smurfs find the store and find the book L’Histoire des Schtroumpfs by researcher Peyo, containing the spell to turn the moon blue. But learning of their location, Gargamel sneaks into the bookstore and finds a dragon wand, transferring his magic into it as he uses it to capture Papa Smurf as he sends the others to safety. Though the Smurfs promised Papa Smurf that they won't try to save him and return home, Clumsy and Patrick, having seen the error of their actions after Grace gave him a sonogram picture of their baby, convince them to plan a rescue. At Belvedere Castle, after increasing the dragon wand's power with "Smurf essence" extracted from bits of Papa Smurf's beard, Gargamel finds himself facing all the Smurfs, summoned to New York by Brainy after he reopened the vortex by conjuring the blue moon. As the Smurf army battles Gargamel, Smurfette defeats Azrael and saves Papa Smurf before they join the fray. Though Gargamel attempts to break the Smurfs by killing Papa, Patrick saves him while Gutsy knocks the dragon wand out of the wizard's hand, but he drops it. Clumsy tries to catch it, and to Papa Smurf's surprise, is successful, and sends Gargamel flying into a trash can and being hit by a bus with the advertisement "Blue Moon" on it before Papa Smurf breaks it. Soon after, the Smurfs take their leave as Patrick receives a call from Odile that he still has his job because he finally gave her what she wants after she noticed the blue moon that Brainy created. Later, Patrick and Grace have a baby boy, whom they name Blue to honor the Smurfs, who rebuild their village in the style of New York. In the aftermath, Gargamel wakes up and learns that he is still in the present and he looks at the audience before breaking the fourth wall and asking them "What are you looking at?" and blasts them with his wand. Casts Humans *Neil Patrick Harris as Patrick Winslow *Jayma Mays as Grace Winslow *Sofía Vergara as Odile Anjelou *Hank Azaria as Gargamel *Tim Gunn as Henri *Madison McKinley as Model *Joan Rivers as Party Guest *Liz Smith as Party Guest Smurfs *Jonathan Winters as Papa Smurf *Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf *Katy Perry as Smurfette *Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf *George Lopez as Grouchy Smurf *Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf *Kenan Thompson as Greedy Smurf *Jeff Foxworthy as Handy Smurf *John Oliver as Vanity Smurf *Wolfgang Puck as Chef Smurf *Gary Basaraba as Hefty Smurf *Paul Reubens as Jokey Smurf *B.J. Novak as Baker Smurf *John Kassir as Crazy Smurf *Joel McCrary as Farmer Smurf *Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf Videos THE SMURFS - Trailer The Smurfs - Trailer The Smurfs (In 3D) - New Trailer - In Theaters 7 29 Category:The Smurfs Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Live-action Films Category:Animated Films